Mikagura School Suite (Anthology)
Mikagura School Suite Official Anthology (ミカグラ学園組曲公式アンソロジー) is the first official anthology book of the series of the same name. It was released on April 30th, 2015. The jacket illustration is done by karu and it contains four illustrations and sixteen short comics done by various artists. Summary Artificial Planet *Author: cyawa :It focuses on Asuhi, who is preparing a party with the help of Eruna. Asuhi tells Eruna that the party is done for thanking Yuto and admits that he actually wants to throw the party underneath the starry sky, but he can't do it due to the rain. However, Eruna cheers Asuhi up with saying that even if it is an indoor party, Yuto will be surely happy with it. Eruna also tells him that he can also throw the party anytime he wants since he has a lot of chances to see Yuto every day, something that Asuhi finally realizes. The First Girls-talk Gathering *Author: Hanasaki Manio :The story tells about Eruna who holds a girls-only gathering, which is attended by herself, Himi, Asuhi, and Nyamirin. Asuhi, who was also present, wonders why he has to participate there even though he is a boy but he's just ignored by Eruna. The talk starts with Nyamirin who asks Himi about the secret of her smooth skin, to which Himi responds with applying body lotion after a bath. However, after the center of attention turns into Asuhi (who does nothing yet has smooth skin like a girl), Himi, who accidentally drank soda at that time and got drunk in the process, becomes upset and starts stripping her clothes down to show that she won't lose against Asuhi. However before any ruckus happenned, Eruna manages to stop Himi. Nyamirin, on the other hand, finally notices Asuhi and asks about his presence there. Asuhi is just speechless and thinks that girls-only gatherings can be indeed scary. Late Blooming Cherry Blossom *Author: mono :Kyoma, who bought too much milk, is wondering why sakura blooms in this kind of season. Eruna then appears and calls him out, and she adds that it is done by Sadamatsu since everyone is going to do the hanami. Eruna also invites Kyoma to join the gang but upon hearing that Shigure is also present there, he murmurs about how good they are getting along with each other. Hearing that, Eruna still pushes Kyoma to join the hanami so he can get along with the others too. Although Kyoma rejects the invitation, he instead gives all of his milk to Eruna and asks her to give it to everyone. Eruna, who thinks that maybe she went too far, thanked him anyway for the present. hug! Hug! HUG! *Author: miwashiba :Himi, who is fed up with Eruna hugging her all day long, challenges her to hug at least one boy, since she knows that Eruna is only interested in cute girls. Eruna, who accepts the challenge, starts dashing and searching for a person to hug. She finds Asuhi in a hallway and hugs him, making Asuhi blush in the process. She also starts hugging everyone she meets, including Yuto (who automatically avoids Eruna first before being hugged) and Sadamatsu (who uses flowers as defense before Eruna manages to hug him). She also attempts to hug Kyoma, who was asleep, but fails as Kyoma suddenly woke up and got irritated. However, when Shigure approaches her and tells her that she can hug him as much as she wants, she instantly activates her Toy Gun and beats him up in the process. Frightened Bimibimi *Author: nazebesu :Bimii, who is back into his human form, screams in horror as Eruna ties him into a chair and is about to cut his bangs. However, Eruna assures him that his haircut will turn out fine since Kyoma (who was bribed by a lot of milk first) is the one who will stylize it. Eruna also brings Sadamatsu into the room to cover Bimii's hair with flowers, in case the haircut fails. Bimii keeps screaming while Eruna finally lets out her last weapon, Yuto's scythe, to cut his hair. Before it is done, Shigure interrupts while bringing himself who is already tied to a chair to Eruna and asks for a lovey-dovey haircut session, much to her disgust. Himi and Seisa finally appear and manage to stop Eruna since Bimii is already crying. In the end, they left the room together at once and forget about Shigure, who is finally saved by Asuhi two hours later when he accidentally finds him. The Repairer Game *Author: Kazutake Hazano :After punching Shigure as usual because of his ruckus, Eruna realizes that she accidentally broke his glasses in the process. Eruna knows that if Shigure realizes that his glasses are broken, he will use it as an excuse for him to demand responsibility from her in the worst way she can imagine (such as becoming his fiancee). The frustrated Eruna then asks for solution to fix Shigure's glasses as soon as possible to the others. Himi suggests that Eruna fix it with tape while Asuhi suggests glue, but both solutions don't work. When she asks Yuto for help, Sadamatsu comes and fixes the glasses with flowers. Kyoma also suggests that she frankly apologize to Shigure but she refuses to do it. Shigure, who had collapsed due to Eruna's punch, has actually already recovered and is just pretending to sleep while listening in on Eruna's conversation with the others. Eruna, who finally realizes this, then proceeds to hit him once more. Himi's Nightmare *Author: hakuri :Himi wakes up only to find herself become as small as an insect. She asks for help to Katai, but Katai becomes frightened and thinks that she is a bug due to her size and manages to strike her with a paper fan. Himi gets scared and runs away from the Calligraphy club room. She meets Yuto and Nyamirin on the hallway and asks for help, but Yuto can't see her. She also asks Sadamatsu for help but Sadamatsu is shocked and pretends to not see anything, as he is very sure that it's just his imagination seeing Himi become really small. When Himi is desperately crying, Eruna finds her and says that she believes in her no matter how small she is. Just when Himi becomes touched by Eruna's words, Eruna brings her along to the Confectionery club since she wants to know Himi's taste. It turns out that it is actually all just Himi's nightmare and that she still hasn't awoken yet even though Katai has been trying to wake her up. Meanwhile, Eruna wonders what kind of dream Himi is having. Day When The Stars Can't Be Seen *Author: Suzumi :It's raining outside so Asuhi can't continue his club activity. While looking through the window, he suddenly feels that he wants to see Eruna. Asuhi then asks Shigure about Eruna's location, to which Shigure responds by suggesting that he check out the Eruna radar application he made on his phone. However, Eruna's movement is so fast that the radar can't detect it precisely. Shigure then gives the radar to Asuhi after the Hasumi twins find him and drag him to finish his manga. Asuhi then finds Seisa, who is wet because of the rain. Seisa tells Asuhi where Eruna went after he hands her a towel and Asuhi thanked her for it. He then finds that Eruna always leaves a trace everywhere she goes while asking everyone one by one. Finally when he reaches the Drama club, Yuto points out that Eruna indeed came to his club room and right now is probably searching for him since she went to the roof top. Asuhi, who is still chasing Eruna, finally finds her on the stairs of the rooftop. Eruna is happy and actually wants to see him too since she knows he can't do his club activity and she is willing to talk about a lot of things with him while waiting for the rain to stop, much to his delight. One Day *Author: Yuzuki Chika :Eruna surprises everyone by leaving her hair untied. However, she only did so because she did not have time to tie her hair due to oversleeping. Himi and Katai who can't resist Eruna's cuteness ask her if it is okay for them to tie her hair with different styles, to which she agrees. Katai then proceeds to tie her hair so she has the same hairstyle with Seisa. When Seisa finds Eruna, she immediately apologizes to her for making her hairstyle similar to hers. But instead of getting irritated, Seisa praises Eruna and even comments that she look nice on said hairstyle. The Power of Milk *Author: hoshiko :Eruna nonchalantly asks Otone and Bimii whether milk is delicious or not. Bimii asks Eruna if anything has happened and Eruna replies that she simply just wants to know what the appeal of milk is to the point that Kyoma is obsessed over it. Bimii explains that milk is good for one's health and Otone adds that it's also possible to make one's chest larger by drinking milk. Upon hearing that, Eruna suddenly goes to her delusional world while daydreaming about Himi and Nyamirin. However, she then also realizes that if milk can indeed make one's chest larger, maybe the same effect will happen to Kyoma, much to her horror. :Eruna then asks Himi how it feels to have quite a well-endowed chest. However, Himi replies that it is better to have a normal-sized one since a large chest can be quite troublesome at times. Katai, who overheard the conversation, says (while crying) that what Himi has said earlier is just an excuse usually said by large-chested girls. She has been trying to drink milk every chance she gets but there is still no effect. :On the other hand, Kyoma is wondering why there is no milk in every vending machine he found. He then thinks to himself that perhaps everyone has realized the power of milk. Sakura Biyori *Author: kotaro :Rumina is wondering what kind of article she should write next. After seeing some flowers outside the club room, she comes up with the idea to interview Sadamatsu. When she is about to interview him, Eruna appears and goes disturbing them, much to Rumina's irritation. Eruna asks Rumina whether she can see the interview process and and Rumina agrees as long she keeps silent and avoids making any ruckus. During the interview, Sadamatsu and Rumina talk about what kind of flowers he likes, what kind of charm he feels from the flowers, and why he likes flowers. Seeing that Rumina is quite tensed (especially when Eruna unintentionally interrupts the interview), Sadamatsu gives both of them flowers to make them happy. He also tells Rumina that it's better for her to rest for awhile by seeing flowers. Rumina is quite surprised with Sadamatsu's kind words, and muses to herself after she is back in her club room and smiles. Eruna's Morning *Author: Miyuki Shuuma :The story comes in a yonkoma format. It tells about Eruna who is late due to oversleeping and dreaming of cute girls. She finally wakes up because of Shigure's call. However, still she can't get into the class due to the lateness. 4kagura! *Author: konosaki :The story comes in'' a yonkoma'' format. It comes as drabbles of each character with no significant plot connecting one to the other. I Want to Know Your Feelings *Author: mezashi :The story comes in a yonkoma format. Shigure is wondering why Eruna likes to punch him with all of her strength. He also muses to himself that Eruna is only interested in cute girls and not him. However, after seeing Eruna get along with everyone, Shigure thinks that maybe she hates him. Eruna responds that it's not that she hate him, raising his hopes up. But then she continues that it's not like she likes him either, making him cry in the process. Heartful Delusion Days *Author: Chiyoda Mikurou :It tells about Eruna who is wondering what kind of activities the Going-Home club has. She goes to ask Seisa and tries to catch her attention, but Seisa manages to ignore her and answers all her questions expressionlessly. Kumano Cooking Suite *Author: Sayuki :Hearing that Nyamirin wants to eat delicious bento, Kumano-san tries her best to make it for her. She has planned a full set of menu and is ready to cook. Alas, things are not going smoothly as planned (as she accidentally cuts herself while making the salad, burns the omelette, mistakes sugar for salt, and such). When she gets upset and cries, Yuto, Usamaru, and Tonkyun finally come and help her with her cooking. In the end, the bento is done and Nyamirin happily eats it, much to Kumano-san's delight. Trivia *The color illustrations in this anthology are done by Akina, meisa, Asami Natsu, and Sakura Yuki. *If this anthology is purchased on Animate, you will get an animate trading card whose illustration is the same as the anthology cover. See also *Novels *Volumes and Chapters Category:Media